


Mistletoe

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd just asked, I would have kissed you without the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> More Christmas schmoop… someone please stop me, I'm sure this can't be healthy.

Natasha eyed the misshapen, greenish colored ball hanging above Clint's front door. "Why is there a dead plant hanging over your door?"

He paused bouncing on his toes to follow her gaze and look at the ball critically. "It's not dead!"

"My understanding is that plants need soil and water in order to be alive." She eyed the dried greenery. "This has neither soil nor water, and therefore, would be considered dead."

"Fine. Whatever," he conceded, resuming bouncing on his toes. "It's mistletoe."

"Why is there a dead, _poisonous_ plant hanging over the door?" she corrected.

He grinned at her. "You kiss under it."

"So you're telling me you need a dead plant in order to be kissed?"

He stopped bouncing. "You're taking all the fun out of this," he sulked.

"It's a dead plant, Clint. I really don't think there was a lot of fun _in_ it to begin with. And if you'd just asked, I would have kissed you without the mistletoe."

She proved her point by standing on tiptoe and giving him a chaste kiss. Or at least what she'd intended as a chaste kiss; Clint had other things in mind.

When she gave a little jump and wrapped her legs tight around his waist, he instantly understood and walked them to the bedroom.

"So you don't need an actual Santa Claus in order to get a gift, do you?" she asked, as he dumped her on the bed. "Because I have a really terrific gift for you, but if we need Santa..."

He gave her a funny look. "Nat, there's no such thing as Santa Claus."

"Good, because I wasn't looking forward to a third party for what I had in mind," she laughed as she pulled him down with her and proceeded to give him his gift.


End file.
